The present invention relates to a swimming pool filter cleaning device and more particularly pertains to allowing a cylindrical pool filter to be easily and effectively cleaned.
The use of swimming pool cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pool cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning swimming pools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,906 to Bouldin discloses a pool cleaner connected to a whip hose, comprised of a hollow cylinder with a plurality of orifices capable of discharging a pressurized jet stream of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,028 to Jean-Jacques and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,163 to Celeste disclose pool cleaning heads for attachment to a hose utilizing suction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a swimming pool filter cleaning device for allowing a cylindrical pool filter to be easily and effectively cleaned.
In this respect, the swimming pool filter cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a cylindrical pool filter to be easily and effectively cleaned.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which can be used for allowing a cylindrical pool filter to be easily and effectively cleaned. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of swimming pool cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved swimming pool filter cleaning device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical ring-like housing having an upper end, a lower end, an inner surface and an outer surface defining a central opening. The housing has a hollow interior. The housing is dimensioned for receiving a cylindrical pool filter within the central opening thereof. The housing has a water hose connector extending outwardly from the inner surface thereof. The water hose connector is in communication with the hollow interior. The water hose connector has an open outer end adapted for coupling with a standard water hose. The water hose connector has a control valve disposed therein. The control valve has a corresponding manipulation switch disposed on the water hose connector. A first set of spray nozzles are disposed within the upper end of the housing in a spaced relationship. The first set of spray nozzles are in communication with the hollow interior of the housing. A second set of spray nozzles are disposed within the inner surface of the housing in a spaced relationship. The second set of spray nozzles are in communication with the hollow interior of the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art swimming pool cleaning devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a swimming pool filter cleaning device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device for allowing a cylindrical pool filter to be easily and effectively cleaned.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swimming pool filter cleaning device including a cylindrical ring-like housing having an upper end, a lower end, an inner surface and an outer surface defining a central opening. The housing has a hollow interior. The housing is dimensioned for receiving a cylindrical pool filter within the central opening thereof. The housing has a water hose connector extending outwardly from the inner surface thereof. The water hose connector is in communication with the hollow interior. The water hose connector has an open outer end adapted for coupling with a standard water hose. A first set of spray nozzles are disposed within the upper end of the housing in a spaced relationship. The first set of spray nozzles are in communication with the hollow interior of the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.